Sweep: Goodbye
by Harri B
Summary: An accident happens and Morgan turns her back on her friends, wicca and Hunter. She starts acting out of character, will they be able to get Morgan back to herself before Cal and Selane destory Widow's Vale? Or is Morgan lost forever? Read on to find out.
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: Sweep/Wicca doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Cate Tiernan. Any characters not associated with the books belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first Sweep/Wicca fanfic, so please be nice and review. At the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**

_Rowland's house._

I sat and drank my diet coke.

"So," Said Mom coming out. "Be careful and look after you're sister and you're father while I'm away."

"I will." I said

"I'm so proud of you Morgan, I love you."

"I love you to mom."

Dad walked in. "Are you ready for me to take you to the airport?" He asked mom

"Yes." Mom said hugging Mary K and then me

"Call us when you arrive." Mary K said

"Have a nice time." I said

"I love you girls, bye."

The door slammed shut behind them. I found Mary K staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You're dressed. I normally have to drag you out of bed."

"I know, but I thought I would get up early today. Come on let's go."

**A\N: Please review and here is the preview of chapter 2.**

"So how are you and Hunter?" Bree asked

"We're good." I said blushing

"I can see that," Bree said smiling. "So are you coming to the meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

I walked into my last class of the day

25 minutes later, Mrs Johnson was discussing World War One, when the door opened and the principal came in.

"Good afternoon Principal." Mrs Johnson greeted him

"Good afternoon Mrs Johnson, students. May I borrow Morgan Rowland for the rest of this lesson?"

"Of course." Mrs Johnson said

I grabbed my bag and followed the principal out of the classroom.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked

"No Morgan."

He opened the door to his office and my dad was sitting there.

"Dad?" I asked shocked to see him sitting there.

He turned and his eyes were bright red.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"It's your mom, there was a car crash."

"Is she o.k.?" I asked worried that the answer would be something I didn't want to hear.

**A\N: To find out if Mrs Rowland is ok, you have to hit the review button.**


	2. A family ripped apart

**Disclaimer: Sweep/Wicca doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Cate Tiernan. Any characters not associated with the books belong to me, so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: Merry belated Christmas and a happy 2008! Sorry, I have taken so long to update. Between my other fics, Christmas, New Year, my 18th birthday, exams, college and the lack of sleep, I haven't got around to updating this! So here it is and at the end will be a preview of chapter 3.**

_Widow's Vale High School, on way to History class:_

"So how are you and Hunter?" Bree asked.

"We're good," I said blushing at the mention of my soul mate, Hunter Niall.

"I can see that," Bree said smiling at my red face. "So are you coming to the meeting tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you there," I said.

I walked into my last class of the day

_25 minutes later,_

Mrs Johnson was discussing World War One, when the door opened and the principal came in.

"Good afternoon Principal," Mrs Johnson said greeting him.

"Good afternoon Mrs Johnson, students," he said acknowledging the class. "May I borrow Morgan Rowland for the rest of this lesson?" he asked Mrs Johnson.

"Of course," Mrs Johnson said smiling.

I grabbed my bag and followed the Principal out of the classroom.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked worried that I had done something wrong.

"No Morgan," he said.

He opened the door to his office and my dad was sitting there.

"Dad?" I asked shocked to see him sitting there, as he was supposed to be at work.

He turned and his eyes were bright red.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked in a small voice.

"It's your mom, there was a car crash," he said coming over to me.

"Is she o.k.?" I asked worried that the answer would be something I didn't want to hear.

Dad shook his head. "She's dead, Morgan," he sobbed pulling me into a hug.

_A week later,_

The coffin started to be lowered into the ground.

"May the lord keep Mary Grace safe. We lay her body to the ground. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the priest said.

Mary K had her head in my shoulder as sobs emerged from her, Aunt Eileen was crying into Paula, dad had silently tears running down his face, but I could not cry.

_The wake,_

"Morgan?"

"I'm busy," I said returning to the washing up.

"Morgan, please. We just want to talk," Bree sadly said.

I spun back round to find Bree, Hunter, Sky, Robbie, Matt, Jenna, Ethan and Sharon standing there.

"I'm busy," I snapped.

"Morgan," Sky said softly staring at me. "We need to talk."

"I have just buried my mother, my whole family is falling apart, so don't mind me if I don't feel like talking!" I snapped before stalking out.

**A\N: I hope you all enjoyed and here is a preview of chapter 3.**

"You missed the meeting," Raven said.

"I have more in my life than Wicca," I snapped before stalking off.

**A\N: Hit the review button for the next chapter.**


End file.
